<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ωe ωere тwo, тhen үou ιeft by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836769">ωe ωere тwo, тhen үou ιeft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max veut mourir. </p><p>et il est conscient qu'il n'a peut-être aucune raison de le vouloir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ωe ωere тwo, тhen үou ιeft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594251">тenths σf seconds ωithout үou</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>toute histoire a un début, toute histoire a un commencement. La mort est une fin en soi. Ce peut aussi être le "il était une fois" de certains contes. Enfin, "contes", vous ne duperez personne avec ce nom.</p><p>ils ne peuvent y échapper, ils ne peuvent ne pas y penser. Leurs cœurs sous scellés, le destin est trop cruel. mourir est une fatalité, certains le font plus tôt, trop tôt, certains veulent arrêter de souffrir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ᴅᴀᴅᴅʏ ɪssᴜᴇs</p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑩</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max veut mourir.</p><p>C'est assez incertain, c'est assez idiot. Un mal-être ancré au plus profond de son âme, il ne sait pas même pourquoi. Enfin si.</p><p>Le problème c'est qu'il n'a rien pour être tout à fait malheureux. Il a un groupe assez large d'amis, il réussit dans ses études, il a même un petit-ami.</p><p>Il a même Daniel.</p><p>Il l'aime du plus profond de son cœur mais il n'a jamais réussi à lui expliquer correctement ce qu'était ce malaise, cette douleur au plus profond de lui.</p><p>C'est un constant décalage que d'être ici sans jamais l'être; son entourage parle et rit et lui rêve d'être ailleurs.</p><p>Mais ailleurs n'existe même pas. Ailleurs est ici-même et nulle part, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais trouver mieux que cet endroit.</p><p>Endroit qu'il appelle maison malgré tout.</p><p>Et il ne veut pas y penser, il ne veut pas penser à sa famille, ne veut pas penser à tout ceux qu'il pourrait décevoir, ça lui fait trop mal.</p><p>Il veut disparaître.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑨</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cela provient certainement et tout d'abord de son père.</p><p>Une enfance difficile, humiliante. Une enfance passée à se tenir droit correctement, ne rien oublier de ce qui lui avait été appris sinon il pouvait se faire punir.</p><p>Quel genre de manque cela pouvait-il engendrer chez quelqu'un ? Il ne sait pas mais quand à treize ans, sa mère les a pris, lui et sa sœur, et a enfin décidé de partir, juste après qu'il ait été fouetté presque au sang par son géniteur, il était enfin libre de vivre.</p><p>Si ce n'est que l'ombre de ce parent a toujours volé au-dessus de lui. Des gestes, des habitudes qui ont eu la peau dure.</p><p>Il sait qu'il a ressenti de la jalousie en voyant Daniel en parfaite relation avec son paternel. C'est mauvais, il s'est immédiatement senti mal mais il ne pouvait même pas s'en empêcher.</p><p>Mal-être, mal-être ancré dans son âme.</p><p>Homophobie qui lui dit que c'est mal, si mal d'aimer les hommes, d'être avec un homme, d'être heureux de cette façon. Contre-nature, non ?</p><p>Il souffre en silence de ces mots qui le dévorent et qui savent bien comment le détruire, pas après pas, pensée après pensée. Idée après idée.</p><p>Il se fait dévorer vivant.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑧</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il lui est venue petit à petit l'idée de se débarrasser de cette souffrance, de partir. Partir ... quel euphémisme. Mourir oui.</p><p>Enfin, en premier lieu, ça n'a jamais été la mort.</p><p>Il a juste flirté, assez consciemment, avec le danger. De plusieurs façons possibles, c'était assez facile quand on est majeur.</p><p>Tellement, tellement de moyens de se faire tabasser, de se blesser, maladroitement, malencontreusement. Tout a toujours été si facile pour lui, bien que le fait de justifier que le Max si adroit et sûr de lui devienne si inhabile et tête en l'air était un problème.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que ses proches s'inquiètent.</p><p>Il n'avait pas de réelles excuses pour justifier cela et cela restait son plus gros souci. La fatigue, le manque d'attention ... ne sont au final pas valables constamment.</p><p>Son corps est faible, son esprit le devient également.</p><p>Il a changé. Il a cessé de vouloir se battre contre le courant de la vie. Il a perdu de sa lueur, il a arrêté d'espérer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑦</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Donc il a été rendu à ce point-là.</p><p>Le point où se blesser, de temps à autres, semble être suffisant pour arrêter ces blessures mentales dans leur stade trop avancé.</p><p>Daniel connaît trop bien son corps pour qu'il ne reste pas qu'à de simples marques causées dans le feu du quotidien.</p><p>Il dort mal ces derniers temps.</p><p>Cauchemars et insomnies se mêlent pour donner à son malheur une autre forme plus ironique. Son quotidien bascule étrangement.</p><p>Il se prend des regards dans les couloirs, des regards curieux. Son dernier jeu semble porter sur ce qu'il mange.</p><p>Auto-destruction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑥</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sa rencontre avec Daniel a été similaire à un rêve.</p><p>Trop belle. Ils se sont croisés dans les couloirs de l'université, dans les premiers jours de leur première année.</p><p>Lui était assez casanier, n'était qu'avec ceux qu'il connaissait tandis que l'australien était un aimant à foule, toujours parfaitement à l'aise.</p><p>Il n'a jamais cru mériter son attention.</p><p>Ils ont eu un rendez-vous, puis deux, puis Dan lui a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Quand il pensait que c'était un amour à sens unique. Il n'a jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce jour, où tout semblait lui sourire.</p><p>Il ne croit toujours pas mériter son attention.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>⑤</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La vérité c'est que Daniel a eu des hauts et des bas aussi. La difficulté de la vie de tous les jours, la solitude apparente.</p><p>Ils ont été là l'un pour l'autre, se réconfortant quand tout partait en vrille.</p><p>Ils se sont maintenus à la même hauteur. Durant ses examens, son petit-ami a été là derrière lui, à chacun de ses pas, même pendant ses crises d'angoisse.</p><p>Durant les examens de l'australien, il s'est occupé de s'assurer si ce dernier mangeait correctement, se couchait aux bonnes heures, a veillé sur lui.</p><p>Ils ont été un feu d'artifice d'émotions diverses et n'ont pas cessé de s'aimer, chaque jour les rendant plus fous l'un de l'autre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>④</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Le problème d'une telle passion c'est que souvent elle tourne mal. C'est que l'amour est si proche de la haine.</p><p>Il se souvient des marques bleues sur ses poignets après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, il se souvient du regard livide offert sur le seuil de la porte.</p><p>Il se souvient de mots murmurés, encore des mots, tellement de mots, apportant une vérité implacable, insupportable, violent. Une vérité que Daniel lui a laissé avec un baiser sur la joue comme au revoir.</p><p>
  <em>Mais pourquoi t'es pas là ? T'es où ?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>③</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est même pas lui qui a eu l'idée et peut-être que c'est la chose la plus risible à propos de tout ça.</p><p>Des petits malins, des harceleurs, des insultes qu'il recevait encore de temps en temps qui n'avait plus aucun effet mais cette phrase l'a frappé de plein fouet. Un coup de poing sur sa joue, une phrase sur ses lèvres.</p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste mourir ?!</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>②</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il s'installe dans sa baignoire remplie presque à ras-bord, ferme ses paupières fatiguées de la lumière du jour. Il vivra dans son songe, la main sur le cœur, le cœur trop lourd.</p><p>Qui pourrait voir cet éclat brillant, peut-être trop proche de cette pâleur, qui pourrait tout teindre de rouge ? Qui pourrait voir cette tristesse au fond de son regard, à peine un mot murmuré du bout des lèvres, une excuse ?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>①</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— <b>Mais pourquoi t'es pas là ? T'es où ?</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vous l'avez sûrement compris, on n'est pas parti sur quelque chose de joyeux du tout. C'est bien le contraire puisqu'on va explorer la mort dans son intégrité. J'ai juste eu cette idée et c'est totalement morbide et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez. L'angst est présent à tous les levels ...</p><p>Ce recueil aura une sorte de continuité tout en laissant chaque os dépendant les uns des autres mais abordera des thématiques semblables.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>